


No One Said First Times Were Easy

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Comedy, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: Back to that summer, Wang Yibo really missed Xiao Zhan after a whole day separated. However, who would have told them that just the decision of seeing him again would provoke a wave of first times between them?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	No One Said First Times Were Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any possible grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

In this world, there are many types of people. Those who like every dish, no matter how weird it can be, and those who always eat the same because their taste is extremely limited. Those who wait patiently for the traphic light to be green and walk the crosswalk and those who don’t wait for the light to change and cross the street anywhere. Those who prefer to stay in home, watching a movie or reading a book alone, and those who enjoy going out everyday to meet friends and partying. Those who have their houses full of animals and those who have never had any type of mascot. Those who think life is a wonderful chance not to waste and those who think life is a torture. Those who see an opportunity and run through it carelessly and those who look away because they're not interested in a change.

Everyday choices remarks what type we are. No one is better, no one is worse. It's just different sides of the same dice. Different perspectives. Opinions. But, even if they seem peculiarly simple, it may change the future. It may change a relationship, it may change our paths. It may change nothing. It may change everything. Sometimes, yet if it's a banal subject, we should choose carefully. We never know what's ahide, what's waiting for us. And probably, this is what happened to them. Maybe, they chose carelessly too many times, or perhaps, they really thought about it even too much. The thing is that their fate ended up being like that because of the choices they made regarding each other. However, in the path, many times they have thought:

_What the hell am I doing?_

*****

The midsummer night's breeze was dancing around the trees, making their leaves and branches move rhythmically. The sound produced by that waltz was all that could be heard in that avenue. No cars around, no people around, no animals. Nothing. But him, who was wandering as long as he couldn’t sleep at all. The heat was being unbearable those days, the sun burning the whole city so much the night wasn't long enough to cool it down. No matter how tired he was after insane hours recording the drama under those thick clothes, he knew he would just do circles on that bed instead of resting. His mind was too occupied by tons of stuff.

The main one was one man. A man with two words on his name, with a mole under his lips, with a smile that erased sorrows, with a personality that drove him crazy. His face was stuck in his memory, his voice was still muttering beside his ears, his eyes were still piercing his pupils, his hands were still burning the skin he touched. Everything that was created by that being of the paradise seemed like heaven and hell for him. He could enjoy his presence, his interactions, his jokes, his affection endlessly. But he could hate their insecurities, the space between them, the situation around them, even his own doubts to act as he would wish.

Everyday was a constant fight for what he should do, how much he should say, how far he should go. Xiao Zhan for him was like that forbidden apple Adam and Eva mustn't eat. And Yibo was perfectly aware that if he did the step and ended up tasting it as Eva did, there would be consequences. However, now reaching that point, he wondered if those consequences were bigger than what he could win. Was it worth it?

Actually, he kept wondering that so much that unconsciously, his legs walked all the way back to the hotel they were staying and stood up in front of a hotel door. That one wasn't even his own. It was Xiao Zhan's, who was inside of it. When he realized, his hands started to sweat, and not because of the weather. Then, his wrist was raised and turned, showing the time on his watch. 23:13. Maybe he was already sleeping. Perhaps he was tired and didn’t want to see anyone else.

That was why Yibo doubted if he should pass by just to greet him or go back to his room and meet next day as usually. Actually, he had an excuse. That day Xiao Zhan had had to spend the afternoon recording a CM so he hadn't showed up in the set since morning. So slowly, a sense of missing him appeared in his heart. That young man was already too used to barely meet everyday during hours and hours, not separating even to use the restroom. His mind wanted to see him again, to ask how he had been, to just stay side by side not really doing too much.

So, in a brave attack of longing, his knuckles knocked on the door a few times, not too strong just in case he was asleep. Surprisingly, the room was opened quite quickly, revealing a man with comfy clothes as a T-shirt and shorts. In the moment they saw each other, both's eyes lighted up as if fireworks exploded in their pupils. Their commissures were weak to the uncontrollable happiness that late meeting was creating. And for a second, the ambient was full of a simple gaze between two men who were just delighted by being with one another again.

“Wang-laoshi, what are you doing here?” Xiao Zhan asked, arching one eyebrow.

“Just wanted to see if you were back” he didn’t lie, but also didn’t say the full truth. However, that was enough to make Xiao Zhan satisfied. So the latter stood in a side of the entry, letting him come in.

“One hour ago. It was longer than what I expected” his casual answer followed Yibo's steps as he entered that room he knew too well already. The door was closed softly and Xiao Zhan followed his path, coming inside of a wide space. Grey walls with white edges, modern furniture in light colours as white, beige and black. The living room and bedroom were separated by two big doors that were open, making it look even more spacious. A big TV at the right, a coffee table and a light grey couch at the left and a gorgeous window in front, covered with beige curtains. Then, opposite to this, a king-size bed, decorated with many cushions that were a bit messy, with clothes and papers all around. Now Yibo realized it, everything seemed a bit untied.

“Zhan-ge, you should clean a bit" he commented as a beginning of a fight.

“Are _you_ seriously telling me to clean up?” Xiao Zhan retorted, pretty annoyed by that even if he was particularly smirking. Then, his hands put all the papers together.

“But I'm a young man, Xiao-laoshi is a mature man” Yibo leaned on the back of the sofa, crossing his arms as watching how he was tidying up the clothes. However, right after he heard this, the older man opened his mouth as a shocked expression.

“Is Wang-laoshi calling me old?” his voice sounded funnier somehow.

“No, Xiao-laoshi is still so young and handsome” Yibo smirked, enjoying that cute expression on his face.

“I don't know if your eyes see properly...” his hands returned to their work of piling up all the clothes in the closet.

“My eyes are only for Xiao-laoshi” suddenly, his comment was too straightforward, what made his friend freeze on the spot and sigh seconds after.

“Aiyo... Wang Yibo, what am I gonna do with you?” he tried to joke after another of his evident attacks, but Yibo seemed drunk of longing that day and chose to see how far Xiao Zhan was willing to go. That was why he walked until the double door and leaned his shoulder on its frame.

“There are so many things Zhan-ge can do to me” his smirk was even wilder, not even realizing he was showing all his teeth effortlessly.

“Are you drunk?” Xiao Zhan approached Yibo for smelling around and see if there were traces of alcohol. Nothing, though.

“I haven't drunk even a drop” he confirmed, looking into those eyes that started to be embarrassed. Then, Xiao Zhan sighed, shook his head and turned around to order the last amount of clothes.

“Better, tomorrow we have to wake up early for recording and it has fight, so you should go to rest. Lately, your dark circles are getting bigger” Xiao Zhan scolded him, avoiding the path Yibo was willing to walk through. However, that was fuel to live up the flames. Actually, anything he would say would be transformed into fuel to throw in the fire.

“Is Xiao-laoshi worrying about me?”

“Of course, I am. You seem as not caring about youself enough. Then, someone has to do it” Xiao Zhan closed the closet and faced that euphoric man that looked as a five-years-old kid in Christmas with tons of new toys.

“If you don't want, you don't have to do it” if it wasn't because he was smiling from ear to ear, Xiao Zhan wouldn't think he was satisfied by his answers.

“Stop messing around” he complained, setting aside his gaze and walking towards the sofa. In front of it, without sitting, he talked again. “So you came to see if I was back. Now you know I am. Do you want anything else?” his question was brief, kind of inviting him to leave. However, Yibo was tougher than a few words done with such bright eyes for that game.

“Wow, Xiao-laoshi is so rude with me...” he pouted while leaning his whole back and back part of his head on the wall beside the door. His arms kept crossed and his eyes kept on that tall man who raised an eyebrow.

“Aiyo... Seriously, lao-Wang, which is your purpose of being here?” he asked again, changing the way of his name. His face got more serious, maybe not really wanting to play that game anymore as he was tired from working. That was why Yibo's smile decreased completely and started to walk near the entry.

“Nothing important. Go to rest, you look tired” his expression turned emotionless, not to show the small disappointment in him.

“Yibo...” suddenly, his name and hurried footsteps sounded behind him. A hand was placed on his shoulder to turn around and face Xiao Zhan, who stroked it softly. “First, who has said I wanted you to go? And second, I'm not that tired, I'm pretty fine” without asking for it, that man had started to coax him for staying. Yibo would lie if he denied the fact a little of happiness appeared in his stomach, but his greed was big and being coaxed by Xiao Zhan felt like a drug.

“You didn’t stop asking what I wanted” that fact created a wrong idea of his intentions and indeed, the older man rolled his eyes.

“Because it's weird, not because I want you to go” his words sounded as having been said without thinking. So when they both realized, Xiao Zhan was already clarifying it. “You could have just sent a message or asked me tomorrow's morning. Yet you even came here after shooting” in the clarification, he stated some good facts that just cornered Yibo's real wishes in his visiting.

“What? Can't I miss Zhan-ge?” so when a lion is cornered, it tends to counterattack.

“You can miss me all you want, but say it clearly” Xiao Zhan tried to look unaffected by his straightforwardness, yet his hand on his shoulder getting tense revealed his real feelings. So Yibo did a step forwards, looking up with those almond eyes.

“I've missed Zhan-ge a lot, I do miss him when he's not on set. I miss Zhan-ge as crazy...” his voice was lowered as much as he got closer to his friend. Still, Xiao Zhan remained with poker-face, waiting for his moves interested.

“If my little puppy missed me so much, I should take care of him” that would have been a very awaited answer, but when Yibo heard “little puppy”, his mood dropped into annoy and his face changed drastically, moving away instantly. “Don't get angry!” he turned around, watching how Yibo sat on the sofa. Then, Xiao Zhan approached to sit beside. “Okay, okay, Wang-laoshi is not a little puppy, but a very handsome man” his coaxing came back, not being effective that quickly as Yibo hated to hear “little” coming from Xiao Zhan. “Wang-laoshi is amazing. He's super cool when he does skateboarding. Also, he's incredibly good while dancing. So hot and handsome. I think I die when I watch him dancing” during his coaxing, he could say any praise that showed up in his brain as long as he was sure Yibo would be happy to hear. And indeed, a few words were useless, but when Xiao Zhan said too much as how hot he was, his blood rushed with pheromones.

“Am I hot while dancing?” his head, finally, was tilted slight to glance at his friend continuing his words, not really noticing the path they were entering.

“Smoking hot! The clothes Wang-laoshi wears are so cool and how he dances is so hot even I want to shout. Also, when Wang-laoshi moves so manly full of sweat covering all his skin...” at that moment, his voice was lowered too much it disappeared. Then, Yibo looked at his side, just finding the perfect view of an ear barely bursting from embarrassment. That just made the situation more hilarious. It was perfect that he was a master of adding wood to the fire.

“Continue talking, Zhan-ge. Your opinion is so important to me” he approached to that reddish ear and wishpered the last sentence beside it.

“Are you human, lao-Wang?” he sighed, tortured until his limit, before standing up to grab a bottle of water in a small fridge added in the room.

“When Xiao-laoshi dances, he's so handsome and hot too” not even waiting for him to come back, Yibo began to talk, admiring how his back got tense. “I love how he moves, especially his hips” those last three words were spoken really slowly, enjoying how they tasted in his mouth.

“Aiyo... How much you like to bully this old man” Xiao Zhan still recovered his self-control and returned to the sofa with such a light answer. Then, he drank a bit of cold water from that bottle that was covered with a condensation layer due to the contrast of temperature.

“Xiao-laoshi is still so young, though” Yibo never got tired of repeating that and stole the bottle from his hand to drink after him. It could be as an indirect kiss and Xiao Zhan understood he had done that on purpose. His smirk was wild.

“Lao-Wang, lao-Wang... What am I gonna do with you?” he recovered his bottle and drank a bit more.

“I told you...” Yibo said while approaching to put his cold, wet fingers on his collarbone. “Whatever you want” their faces remained really close when Xiao Zhan dared to turn his head where Yibo had spoken. His eyes didn’t leave his. They weren't embarrassed anymore, but pretty wild. As if a whole jungle was inside them. And that made him shrink his fingers a bit.

“You're playing with fire” Xiao Zhan, suddenly, warned him with deep voice, his aura changing so fast that even Yibo felt startled. For a second, silence filled the ambient. Yet his choice was continuing.

“I want to get burned, though” slowly, that hand went inside his T-shirt to caress his complete collarbone and shoulder.

“Good luck, then” in a fast move, the close bottle was left on the coffee table before his hand would push Yibo backwards, landing on the couch with no resistance. Xiao Zhan teased him with his nose rubbing Yibo's, testing if he wanted to go that far or it was just a fake game. However, his friend opened his mouth slightly to invite him as their gazes were provoking each other to see who was weaker and would do the first step.

“Zhan-ge can be so hot under that cute face...” Yibo dared to say such a comment when he was totally cornered with almost two wet lips over his. Xiao Zhan only smirked while approaching his ear.

“Bo-di... You have no idea of what I'm capable of...” he whispered with a husky voice, making Yibo hear his hot breath. Then, right after Xiao Zhan got back and stood up as if he had done nothing, leaving a shocked man on the couch, still lying on it with his heartbeat going mad. The older man just glanced at him, licking his lower lip, as he took the script from the cabinet next to the bed. Behind him, Yibo stood up as well, feeling like Xiao Zhan had just lighted the fuse of dozens of fireworks inside of him. Now, everything was on fire and he needed water. But not the water from that bottle over that table. The oasis that Xiao Zhan was for him.

Once that man had found the script, he turned around to go back. Scaring him, Yibo was there, right in front of him. The sweat was covering his forehead and neck, clearly showing the effects of their game. Without hesitation, that young actor grabbed the edge of his T-shirt to push him closer and kiss him all of sudden. Two pairs of lips just found each other. They were unknown, they tasted different. It was a brand new sensation. A whole new experience. No matter if they both had had partners before, it was a connection that made their bodies shake by the electricity crossing their veins.

In the middle of it, Xiao Zhan, whose eyes were still open, looked at the mirror beside them, discovering Yibo was kind of tip-toeing to reach him as long as Xiao Zhan hadn't lowered his face even a single millimeter. He considered that as the cutest gesture Yibo could have and one of his hands surrounded his waist, making that kiss deeper with his tongue. He didn’t care it was his coworker. Both had been flirting constantly, Yibo showing his intentions since the first day. At the beginning, he was amazed because the first time they met in that TV show, he looked as a shy boy who wouldn’t dare to do something like that. Who would tell him Yibo was that naughty, stubborn and erotic when it was about chasing someone he had a crush on.

That was why Xiao Zhan let him do, welcoming his lips and giving him what he wanted. If he desired it, why would he restrain himself? They were adults and no one else would know about this. It was fine. It was damn good how it felt when his hand got inside his T-shirt and his fingertips crossed his whole spine. It was covered by sweat. He thought it would be disgusting, but actually he found it pretty erotic. Moreover, when Yibo gasped slightly into his mouth unaware of his voice, Xiao Zhan understood how much that man turned him on. So not really thinking of it, he started to take over, raising his shirt, desiring to see that burning, naked body again. But for that, they must break the kiss. Only then, their gazes found once more.

“What are you looking for, Bo-di?” he said while one of his hands got up through his torso, revealing his abdominals.

“Do you really think you can do that and go like that?” Yibo arched an eyebrow, challenging him with his gaze. Xiao Zhan, instead, smirked and looked down for a second before he raised his dark eyes again. Once Yibo was lost in his pupils, his fingers grabbed that T-shirt and pushed him against the nearest wall. Then, his hand was leaned on the wall, cornering that man for second time. However, Yibo seemed expectant of his new movements.

“The same question for you. Do you think you can play all day around me and escape unharmed?” Xiao Zhan changed his hand for his whole forearm on the wall, being closer and tilting his head. Instead, Yibo just got his hands into his pockets with a smirk.

“And what if I don't want to escape unharmed?” his breath crashed with Xiao Zhan's that looked calm, but inside, he was doing a big effort not to throw that man on the bed and corrupt his body until nothing of him would remain sane. "Zhan-ge, I bet you noticed it. I'm chasing you” he said. “And I won't stop until you're mine” then, he stole a soft kiss from his lips. A wet sound finished it, showing Xiao Zhan was still looking at him speechlessly after such a cheeky confession. It was the first time someone was that shameless and he loved that.

“I guess... I'll never be yours, then” that was all he could say before trapping that mouth what was screaming its need silently. His free hand went back to raise that T-shirt that was still on. On the other side, one of those two hands got off from the pocket and went to grab the edge of Xiao Zhan's short pants. It pushed him forwards, crashing their bodies so badly. Both could feel they were in the same state, turned on with just that, three simple kisses. Maybe the hot weather was helping, but still, that was pretty quick. It was the main reason why Xiao Zhan grabbed that naughty hand, removed it and finally took off that bloody T-shirt. With that invitation, Yibo attacked him, this time using his tongue to taste perfectly that man. After, his both hands got inside his clothes to scratch his waist as he started to move forwards, pushing Xiao Zhan backwards until finding the bed.

“Bo-di is pretty aggressive now...” he got the chance to provoke him, enjoying every spoken word and every expression Yibo did after. First, he left his torso naked as him and second, Xiao Zhan sat on the bed, having an eager man climbing over him, with his legs spread to be on his thighs. The older actor decided he should take advantage of that position as Yibo was in his arms, totally embraced by two long limbs whose hands were delighted by the sensation of his skin against his fingertips. However, the younger man pushed him backwards hastily from his shoulders, cornering him on the mattress. Xiao Zhan was starting to realize they were unconsciously fighting for the control.

“Don't go that fast” his voice was lower than usual, totally husky by breathing harder. Xiao Zhan couldn't help but touch one of his pectorals with one of his palms.

“I can't resist with Bo-di, he's smoking hot” then, that hand went up to touch his neck and finally, surrounded his jaw and the lower part of the right cheek.

“Have you ever had sex with a man?” suddenly, Yibo asked, getting closer to his lips without touching them. The hand wasn't removed, moreover, the thumb moved across his cheek slowly.

“I haven't” Xiao Zhan admitted. Only Yibo had turned him on so much to even reach the part of wanting to have sex.

“Don’t worry, I won't hurt you” abruptly, with that sentence said by the younger man, the ambient turned to be heavier, an uncomfortable silence being witness of their awkwardness.

“Why would you?” Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but ask what he meant. Yibo didn’t need to actually answer that before his friend understood. “Oh, no. Wait, I won't be bottom” he refused instantly, removing even his hand and trying to sit back because like that, he began to feel as losing control.

“Zhan-ge, one of us has to be the bottom” Yibo moved away from Xiao Zhan to give him space and sat beside, watching how he raised his eyebrows.

“I know, be it yourself” he proposed, as saying the most evident thing in this world, but that just got Yibo completely startled.

“I have experience, it's me who must be top” his expression turned serious. None of them agreed with each other and the mood dropped in seconds. Even their bodies cooled down.

“I’m six years older, no matter if I did it with women, I have more experience than you” Xiao Zhan defended his position with a reason that at first sight it was completely logic. Yet Yibo decided it wasn't.

“Age has nothing to do with it. You could have just fucked once in years when I've fucked dozens in months” his ego took over and really messed the moment. “Do you want to compare?” his pride had been damaged by the simple comment about age. Xiao Zhan knew if he wanted to hurt Yibo, he should just mention their age gap. And even if it hadn't been on purpose, that was the effect his words had. Still, once a sparkle was done, he was like a bomb, and fire was hard to fight.

“Compare? Yibo, don't make me laugh. I'm not a saint. You won't win, especially because have you ever had a long-term, serious relationship? Because I bet you haven't and just for that, you lose” his words were harsh, created by the anger. An anger he didn’t know what exactly provoked it. Xiao Zhan only stood up and took his T-shirt from the floor, not desiring to continue that nonsense of fight just to see who fucked who.

“Okay” suddenly, Yibo said before standing up and grabbing his clothes too. Xiao Zhan stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Then, Yibo walked towards the exit and with silence filling the hotel room, it was just broken when that door was closed. At that moment, Xiao Zhan clicked his tongue and sat on the bed. Sometimes, Yibo was seriously complicated to manage. He was too sensitive to some comments and he was easily irritable on bad days. He was completely aware of that, still his mouth couldn't shut up when he was bothered.

Now, Xiao Zhan felt extremely bad for his words. None of them had been on point in the last part of the night, but what hurt him the most was how Yibo had left. How his face was pure ice or how harsh his okay was. He hated watching Yibo angry, especially when he was the one at blame for that. That was why, after several minutes calming down and rethinking everything, he decided that the best was going to see if he wasn't angry anymore. For a second, Xiao Zhan needed to know Yibo was fine.

So he stood up and just took his phone and key card from his room before going out of it. He just needed to cross the hallway because their rooms were one in front of the other. So faster as anything else, Xiao Zhan knocked on the door, not being too nervous about that. Even when no one answered on the other side, his nerves didn’t take over, and he knocked again. Then, after a few seconds, finally the door was open, revealing a serious man inside. Their eyes collided and Xiao Zhan felt he was upset rather than angry. “May I come to talk?” he asked lowly not to bother around because it was late. Immediately, Yibo moved aside so he could come in. They entered the room, exactly as Xiao Zhan's, but with Yibo's stuff around. It was as messy as his in the end.

“Yibo” he said without even sitting. “I’m sorry for what I said. I shouldn’t go that far” he apologized, staring into his cold eyes. But suddenly, a sparkle appeared in his pupils.

“Don’t apologize. It was my fault” suddenly, those words surprised him so much his almond eyes were widened evidently. “I started that subject about comparing. I'm sorry” hearing Yibo apologizing was something new. He was a person who was usually on the right side, even if he wasn't, he wouldn't apologize that easily. Yet, with Xiao Zhan, that young man looked as having no trouble to accept his mistakes. As if his pride wasn't that important in front of him. And that small fact made the older actor smile warmly.

“Wang-laoshi is such a nice person” his coax was back, not even waiting to talk more than two sentences. It was uncontrollable.

“Zhan-ge is nicer” his voice sounded a bit happier, approaching as if the floor was a mine camp.

“How can I overcome the amazing Wang Yibo?” Xiao Zhan made a fake expression of surprise that provoked Yibo laugh tenderly. Then, their distance decreased considerably. The taller man walked the small path between them left for kissing that guy who had created a roller coaster of emotions in just half an hour since they'd met again. It felt so good. He was wondering now why he hadn't done that earlier. “I have an idea” suddenly, he spoke. “Why don't we play rock-paper-scissors to see who's top and bottom?” Xiao Zhan came up with that childish plan. For a second, Yibo wanted to laugh so badly; it was the first time he was deciding positions like that.

“Okay, who wins is top and who loses is bottom” he accepted, being amused and intrigued for the result. Mainly, because Xiao Zhan always threw scissors on the first round. Not being an exception, he got scissors and Yibo got rock. It was his win and his smile was almost becoming a chuckle.

“No! Wait, the best of three” Xiao Zhan tried to delay it and his friend was delighted by that. Once again, following his logic, when Xiao Zhan got paper, Yibo got scissors.

“Only once more...” he celebrated while getting Xiao Zhan nervous. However, this time both threw paper and grinned naughtily. Two hands moved fast and a rock and a paper appeared, the older man winning for first time.

“I can win yet!” he encouraged himself. However, when his eyes saw paper and scissors, giving the last point to Yibo, his whole body panicked.

“Oh, looks like I'll show you my technique” he smirked while grabbing his friend's waist to be closer and attack his neck softly. In the meantime, Xiao Zhan got really tense; he hadn't even thought about the possibility of letting someone do stuff in his butt.

“Lao-Wang... Lao-Wang, wait...” his hands grabbed his shoulders to make him go backwards a bit, so their eyes would meet. “I don't think my body can't handle that-“

“Zhan-ge, don't worry. I'll be so gentle” his voice was warm, but kind of naughty too, with a wild smile covering half of his face. That made him relax a bit, letting Yibo remove his T-shirt once again.

In a brief while, both became a mess on that bed, being half naked as they kissed and touched each other's body with their hands. There was no type of rush actually. Yibo was over Xiao Zhan, rubbing his torso slowly while their tongues were enjoying that new experience. In the other hand, Xiao Zhan was brushing his hair lovely, being guided by his friend, as his nails ended up scratching one of his buttocks slightly. Following that, Yibo moved rhythmically his hips against him to go further after having used their lips for too long considering how hot they were.

It didn’t take more than two minutes when Xiao Zhan started to feel a light pain between his legs. Also, it was when Yibo stopped to breathe as their noses played lovably. “Zhan-ge, I'm gonna be good to you” he gasped over his lips.

“Treat me gentle, Bo-di” his hand pushed harder his hips to be rubbed tougher and Yibo shrank his nose fleetingly.

“I've always wanted to do this to Zhan-ge...” his adrenaline filling his bloodstream quickly thanks to his fast heartbeats, he opened those hairy legs and kneeled in the middle. His fingers went fast to lower all his remaining clothes until leaving Xiao Zhan completely naked and exposed in front of a lion's gaze.

“Bo-di... Behave, don't stare...” his flushed ears and cheeks made him look as being drunk, but instead of by alcohol, by heat and lust.

“How can I behave? Don't ask me that right now, don't be so mean” right after Yibo ended his words, his head was lowered, sucking it as far as he could go. He was so eager that the speed overcame his capability, making him cough a few times. Xiao Zhan sat quickly, worried about him, no mattering if that sudden move had carried him to the heaven in a second.

“Are you okay? I told you to behave and immediately you do this. How many times do I have to scold you to be more careful?” his voice was severe, still having traces of lack of breath by the excitement. Yet, his answer was a beast's glance.

“Scold me, coax me while I suck Zhan-ge. It turns me on...” Yibo's voice was guttural, whispering the last part over his lips, before a hand would push him backwards in a suprise attack so he could fill his mouth again. Two feet grabbed the sheets strongly, handling the desire to moan by the mix of dirty actions and words. Xiao Zhan was aware that Yibo was so erotic, but he would have never thought even for a second the boundaries he was able to cross.

And while the older man was confused by the pleasure and that horribly nasty request, Yibo was loving to go as far as he could go. His breath barely could cope up with his movements, stopping sometimes and provoking a sense of choking inside him. When his lungs couldn’t take it anymore, he simply used his tongue as his pupils were engraving in his memory the image of a weak man who was looking down with his mouth covered with a forearm not to let those moans escape. However, when Yibo began again to go deeper and deeper until everything was swallowed, Xiao Zhan placed a hand on his hair to lose the control on his hips and move in his mouth as much as he wanted.

“You see what you did...?” moreover, he talked as Yibo had requested. “What I have to do when you behave bad... I have to punish you...” his eyes were barely open, just the needed to have a clear image of Yibo handling those thrusts while one of his hands was inside his pants. “Don’t ask me after to be nice to you... Even if you beg me... Bo-di...” Xiao Zhan growled when his body started to reach a limit he thought it was too soon to get. So the fact that Yibo placed a hand on his belly as a signal to stop saved him from a quick end.

The younger man sat on the mattress totally breathless, coughing a bit and cleaning his lips as his eyes stared at that man, who was calming down. “Do that again and I swear you won't get up from bed ‘til the morning” Yibo joked with amazed face and Xiao Zhan chuckled while looking up to sigh deeply.

“Why are you sighing?” the younger man asked as he removed his lower clothes.

“Look what you make me do” Xiao Zhan smiled, startled by himself, but he got even more shocked when his head came back and he discovered Yibo stroking softly his crotch. “Wow” he raised his eyebrows, wondering if it was a joke, being him in shock.

“What?” Yibo glanced down and showed a proud grin.

“I knew you were capable, Wang-laoshi, but I didn’t know that much...” he bit his lower lip while keeping those brillant, brownish eyes. Yibo, instead of answering, he stood up to approach his luggage. When he turned around, his hands were carrying lube and condoms. Then, it was when Xiao Zhan understood his torture had arrived and lay down on the bed, just waiting for Yibo to kneel in front of him as his hands opened his legs.

“Tell me if it hurts, tell me to stop anytime. Just talk with me, okay?” Yibo, for once, said that totally serious because in the end, he really cared about the pain he might feel that night. Yet, Xiao Zhan was nervous.

“Talk like before or...?” he frowned falsely, his gaze staring at two fingers getting lubricated.

“Let’s see if you wanna continue joking” Yibo commented before using one of his fingers slowly. Just that made Xiao Zhan got serious in a second.

“Ah- Lao-Wang, a finger is already too much...” he complained with a grin forcing his commissures to show up, so the younger man tried to massage inside, knowing that would make him understand why being bottom was actually even better than top.

“Lao-Xiao needs to get ready...” the second was used and a dry moan echoed in the room. “I don't know what too much means, you always can take more...” he moved them in circles, feeling how Xiao Zhan got tense several times.

“Seriously, lao-Wang, if your hands are already this good...” he praised that man, his voice losing some gasp in the process. Yibo only smiled proudly as he focused completely on touching the right spot so Xiao Zhan would tremble so badly.

“What? What happens with my hands?” he moved stronger, hearing how that increased the sensations inside that man who was grabbing the pillow tightly.

“Lao-Wang is right... He should fuck me...” he got carried away and spoke that comment. Even if it was dirty, for Yibo, it was like adding a whole tank of gasoline into the fire. Immediately, his fingers decided to be replaced and the lube was spread everywhere.

“Turn around, it's easier for you” Yibo ordered and although Xiao Zhan frowned, he did as being told. His face looked at the pillow, feeling how two hands raised his butt unashamedly. Right after, something unknown tried to come in slowly. However, Xiao Zhan felt a horrible pain.

“Ah! Yibo, stop, please!” he complained, not a single glimpse of joke in his voice. The pain was real. So Yibo didn’t move. Moreover, he looked at him to figure out his condition.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, not really watching his face because Xiao Zhan had hidden it into his arms.

“Too much, I can't handle it...” his voice proved he was suffering for real and Yibo doubted what he should do as that was his first time with someone who was “ass-virgin”.

“Try to relax, it's a matter of time, I won't move until you tell me” that was all he could think about. In the waiting, some kisses were left on his shoulders and back so it would help him to calm down. He didn’t mind waiting. But Xiao Zhan started to wonder if that was a bother for Yibo as long as it was unpleasant to be turned on, barely in, but being unable to do a single step. That was why he decided to push himself.

“It's okay, try again” he breathed in and out, relaxing to make it easier. However, when Yibo did a bit of strength, the pain was so strong Xiao Zhan complained louder than before, breaking that position to stop him from continuing. “I can't do it. It doesn't fit, it's too big for my butt” the older man rejected any idea of being fucked, at least that day. In the meantime, Yibo's frown got harsher and he sat on the mattress without a single word, just sighing frustratingly. “What?” Xiao Zhan asked after that proof of annoy.

“It's the first time I hate _it_ ” his voice was so bothered it was even hilarious for the older man. “Why must it be so big?” he complained, needing to set free his frustration with something. “If it wasn't that big, I'm sure it wouldn’t hurt that much” Yibo continued hating his crotch so childishly that Xiao Zhan couldn’t handle his chuckle anymore. At first, the younger man frowned at him, not really getting why he was laughing in that situation.

“Lao-Wang, I'm sure little Bo is fine. Maybe-“

“Wait, little Bo?” Yibo widened his eyes, losing that frustrated expression to hide the amusement under a poker face.

“You get me” his ears burned when Yibo paid attention to the way he had referred to his crotch.

“Oh, then. Yours would be Xiao Zhan¹” Yibo joked badly, provoking that Xiao Zhan would punch him pretty hard on his arm. The young actor had good movements so he grabbed his wrist and pushed him over himself, lying down together. Surprisingly, he trapped himself under the bully.

“What I was saying” Xiao Zhan accepted that position and Yibo nodded while hugging his neck comfortably. “Maybe, the problem is my butt. I've never really “trained” it for that so...” he explained casually, just brushing Yibo's hair gently.

“Even like that, butts are pretty flexible, believe me” his answer made sense and Xiao Zhan just admitted he might not be suitable for the bottom position.

“And now what can we do?” he changed subject, not really caring about being able or not, but about needing to have proper sex finally.

“I guess we can switch. I've done it before” Yibo proposed, resigned to do it as what Xiao Zhan had talked about since the beginning.

“Lao-Wang is so mean... He didn’t let me even if others had already done it” he complained while licking his earlobe.

“I couldn't resist to Xiao-laoshi's beauty” his game was back, so their words started to mess up with each other constantly as their hands and bodies were turning one another on once more.

“Lao-Wang is prettier and cooler” Xiao Zhan kissed him while rubbing himself against what he called as little Bo. Their breaths began to be heavier and hotter, their heartbeats increased drastically and their skins felt as pure fire.

“I will never be at the same level as Xiao-laoshi. He's a god, he's perfect” Yibo continued his coaxing when his friend was too busy licking his belly button, rubbing his chin against its tip on purpose.

“Lao-Wang is perfect too. Totally flawless... I love everything of him...” he gasped on his skin with his brain barely fried by the heat so he took a while before realizing his words. Yet Yibo didn’t seem as paying real attention to the coaxing so he said nothing after. Xiao Zhan, then, moved faster, grabbing the lube and testing that man's butt for first time with a finger.

“One more, I adapt pretty fast” Yibo guided him, allowing to be quicker with that. The older actor didn’t rethink about it and got the second in, needing to end that preparation swiftly. His free hand continued touching himself as his fingertips were massaging the insides of that man, who was breathing heavily, not really complaining, just yearning for being more and more filled constantly. That was why Xiao Zhan added a third finger that got him arching his back with a soft moan.

“Does it hurt?” he asked afraid.

“No, I'm not used to use a third finger... So it feels more like a torture, delaying what I want...” Yibo explained breathlessly, his fingers rubbing a sharp vein slowly.

“Then, I won't make lao-Wang wait anymore...” Xiao Zhan smirked while cleaning his hands with the sheets and using the lube again. “I'm used to put in three fingers so I won't hurt them” that information seemed banal, even a bit out of context as long as Yibo didn’t really want to hear about his past sexual experiences, but when he repeated those words into his brain, maybe he found the answer. However, it was too late.

“Ah! Zhan-ge! Gentle...” his voice begged huskily, placing a hand on his belly to stop him from moving forwards. He was used, but needed a rhythm.

“Don't worry, I'll treat my Bo-di really carefully” Xiao Zhan grinned as his body lay down over Yibo's to kiss him. The latter welcomed him gladly, offering his tongue for playing as he needed to moan when his hips moved again.

“Z-Zhan-ge...” saliva was falling through a corner. “Faster, please...” he asked with his eyes closed. Indeed, his expression was erotic as nothing Xiao Zhan had even seen before. Even he gasped when thrusting deeper.

“Bo-di is so spoilt...” his breath tried to be regular while Yibo was moaning unashamedly. His voice echoed in his ears so badly he scratched that soft skin around his waist when Xiao Zhan kneeled back to do as he had requested.

“Ah! Zhan-ge is so good...” that moan meant like a paradise.

“Do you like it?” he became harsher, provoking wet sounds every time their crotches clashed violently.

“I love it...” Yibo rubbed Xiao Zhan's thighs to grab them tightly when he hit stronger. “Oh, fuck... Zhan-ge is so good... He's so hot and... He moves so well inside of me... Hit me harder... Zhan-ge, please, hit me harder- Ah!” after the long dirty talk he did, the older man couldn’t take it anymore and thrust so wildly he was sure if he asked for more, he wouldn’t be able to increase it. His voice drove him crazy; his coaxing was something out of this world.

“Bo-di... If you don't shut up, I'm gonna destroy you...” he warned him, not being totally sure of accomplishing that on time.

“Then, destroy me... If it's Zhan-ge... I don't mind...” he muttered, moaning and barely knowning where he was by the overwhelming amount of pleasure rushing through his veins.

“How can you say such things?” Xiao Zhan frowned deeply, being carried away by his feelings rather than lust. He turned him around, watching his back and a raised butt that could barely keep like that because his legs were shaking. He came in again, continuing as hard as before. There was no stop, he couldn’t stop.

“Because Zhan-ge for me...” suddenly, Yibo said those words and moaned too loud. Then, he felt the tension growing up drastically, needing to break him. His hands got tigher around his buttocks, leaving red marks. “Zhan-ge for me...” he repeated breathlessly, very agitated and barely ripping the sheets off the bed. “I... Ah!” his shout was so loud that it provoked a shiver in Xiao Zhan, who suddenly felt how that whole man began to shiver and moan hard as his insides tightened so much he didn’t manage to last a single second longer. He thrust so hard that Yibo shouted again.

At the next second, a dead man fell over that fainted actor. Both kept recovering their breaths in silence. Their brains cooled down and realized many reasons behind their actions and words. For a moment, both of them wanted to disappear while wondering what the hell they had done. However, none of them showed that, so for each other, when Xiao Zhan set aside from over him and Yibo turned around, they didn’t find something wrong in the other. They didn’t ask or open the subject either. It wouldn’t be beneficial for themselves so Xiao Zhan just removed the dirty condom and stood up to throw it into a trash bin. When he glanced at Yibo, the latter was cleaning himself with a few tissues.

“Do you feel okay?” he dared to ask, just to check he hadn't overdone it. When his voice spoke aloud, Yibo looked up, his face looking really nervous.

“Ah... Yes, I'm fine” his nod helped him to divert his gaze and stood up too to throw the tissues away. Xiao Zhan didn't move so they kept beside each other, prolonging that awkward situation without a proper reason. Only Yibo sighed and had the guts to surround Xiao Zhan's waist for kissing him tenderly. “I’ve loved it” an attempt of a smile appeared, but faded away when he got no answer back. “What’s wrong?” right after the question, two hands grabbed Yibo's for setting him aside. Then, Xiao Zhan sat on the bed.

“Yibo... I...” Xiao Zhan tried to speak up everything on his mind. He could just say how much he had liked and that they could repeat it in the future. However, the last sentence Yibo had said showed him that all the flirting, all the chasing, all the paises and lovely words he had spoken during weeks weren't just to tease him and had fun just one night. Xiao Zhan had understood that probably, Yibo meant every single word he had said. And for a second that had scared him a lot. Because now he felt as having used Yibo as long as he wasn't sure he could return the same feelings.

“Zhan-ge, say whatever you need to. I will understand” suddenly, Yibo appeared sitting beside him, a hand over his shoulder while supporting him that lovely. Maybe, even understanding Xiao Zhan was about to dump him. But the simple thought of that was like a knife in his stomach, burning and bleeding nonstop. He didn’t want to dump him, but he couldn’t accept his feelings. It was like he needed Yibo, but he was afraid of needing him too much.

“Yibo, what does this night mean for you?” Xiao Zhan asked, glancing at his side with confused eyes. The younger man just looked away, seeming lost for a second.

“It will mean for me whatever you want it to mean” his answer was ambiguous, making that knife hurt even more. Yibo was giving him the control of their actions and their consequences. It could be considered as reckless and irresponsible, but Xiao Zhan felt a great mature aura around him, as if he was totally ready to accept any decision. He couldn't allow that, though.

“Lao-Wang, you're so good with words” he faked a grin, returning to their usual game to stop that chat from going further. He wasn't ready to hear and say some stuff, so it was better as if that night had just been to suffocate the heat. Yibo looked as having understood instantly.

“Not as good as you in the bed...” he grinned, touching his torso to push him backwards. Just that relieved a bit the sorrow in Xiao Zhan, who smiled shyly after such a compliment.

“Lao-Wang was really hot too” the older man played with the hair near the beginning of his neck. They were staring into their eyes, as if only that healed everything. Was it that easy? Being together made everything harder and easier ironically.

“Will Zhan-ge allow me try it again?” Yibo requested with a soft pout.

“Second round? Aren’t you tired?” his voice sounded surprised, but also amused. No matter if his brain was already regretting the first round, if Yibo asked him for more like that, he was unable to reject that. Even if it hurt as hell, he was also thinking about trying again.

“I could do this for entire days and never get tired of Zhan-ge” all his teeth were showed as a smile that made the older man lose all sanity left in his brain. That was why, with tacit understanding, Yibo started to kiss him again, drinking from each other as if they hadn't tasted a drop of water for days. The need was tangible in the room.

“Bo-di, you really know how to coax an old man, don't you?” he gasped while watching how Yibo was already playing with his entry.

“No, I only know how to coax Zhan-ge” right after, one finger got in again. The sensation was the same, barely painful, strange pleasure. Yibo took care that it would become 100% enjoyable before adding a second finger.

“As someone younger than me, you should take care of your seniors...” Xiao Zhan scolded him as his hands began to scratch the sheets thanks to the soft moves he was doing inside of him. This time it felt different, though.

“And what am I doing now?” Yibo replied with fake offense.

“Lao-Wang, don't label this as taking care of-!” his words were broken when a third finger came in. The pain increased considerably, it was like something was burning it, yet shivers crossed his spine by the pleasure that was creating.

“I wish I could take care of Zhan-ge everyday” he spoke while his fingers were moving slowly, watching how Xiao Zhan was gasping uncontrollably.

“How horny are you? We can't do this everyday...” the older man complained, thinking Yibo would get him dry if he allowed it.

“Oh, who said taking care like this? There are so many ways of taking care” still, that grinning man hit the right spot that made him feel totally embarrassed.

“Because I know you well... Bo-di is always thinking about sex” Xiao Zhan still handled the fingers torturing him and continued fighting with words. Their eyes met meanwhile and for first time, it wasn't shameful. Looking at each other in that situation wasn't shameful at all.

“But that's because Zhan-ge is so hot I can't help it” he smiled casually, as if his hand work was totally natural. “Does this hurt?” suddenly, the chat was changed, his face showing no joke.

“Just a bit, it's actually pretty fine now” Xiao Zhan noticed that even if at first it was kind of bothersome, now it felt so good he got really hard unconsciously.

“That’s good. Before, it was my fault” Yibo explained while removing his hand, cleaning it and using another big amount of lube. Then, Xiao Zhan turned around, showing his butt as long as that position really got him in the mood. He heard a giggle behind. “I was so impatient for tasting Zhan-ge that I didn’t let your body adapt. But this time, I'm gonna do it so slowly...” he ended that phrase when he began to come in, just the tip not to hurt him. Indeed, Xiao Zhan closed his eyes because it burnt at first. However, when he breathed a few times and relaxed, it felt even good. “You're fine?” his fingers caressed his long spine up and down.

“Yeah... It still hurts, but I can handle it, go on...” his permission made Yibo go further than before, hearing how his co-star was moaning every time he exhaled, watching how his hands tried to rip the sheets. He was beautiful.

“You're doing it really good, Zhan-ge” he muttered that with husky voice, going out at a very low speed and then, in again, admiring how the man he had dreamt about was real.

“Bo-di... Wait a bit...” he needed time yet. Only a few seconds to get used to that size inside. He, also, needed to breathe because the pleasure made him feel as if his lungs weren't enough. Meanwhile, Yibo lowered his body and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders lovely.

“All Zhan-ge needs...” his arms hugged his thin waist too; rather than just having sex, Xiao Zhan felt as if they were making love when Yibo treated him so gently and nicely. As if they would sleep together the whole night after that and in the morning they would wake up hugging. When reality was that he would just run away.

“Bo-di, you shouldn't treat strangers this well...” along with the game, that didn’t sound so out of place.

“You're not a stranger, though” Yibo played with his nose around his earlobe.

“We've been just working for a few weeks” then, it was when his head was turned and they stared at each other.

“How much you know a person isn't determined by time, but by trust, by experiences, by how much they mean to you...” Yibo spoke all of that with a serious expression, rubbing their noses when he ended. Xiao Zhan was totally speechless, though. There was no coherent answer in his mind. But kissing him without thinking about such anymore. Yibo welcomed him as he always did, moving his lips softly, as if time were eternal for them. Then, slowly, his hips went out for a second and came in deeper than never. Xiao Zhan moaned surprisedly in his mouth and broke the kiss to breathe against the pillow while Yibo didn’t stop his thrusts anymore even if they were pretty gentle.

“This feels good...” he assured so his friend could move without worries, understanding why Yibo looked as enjoying that so much before. It still hurt, but it was so sweet that his body craved for it undoubtedly.

“This is just the beginning...” then, the younger man kneeled for going deeper, hitting inside hard even if his speed was still low. Along with each move, a dry voice echoed on those four walls uncontrollably.

“Bo-di, please, treat this old man kindly...” he gasped, being dizzy by the lust confusing his brain completely.

“You’re not old and I'm gonna show you” his smirk was evident when he leaned a hand back on the mattress, arching a bit his back to move deeper inside that round ass that now was really clear in front of his gaze. Not managing his desire at all, one of his hands slapped his buttock hastily. “Do you like this?”

“Bo-di! Please... You're too hot... Ah!” another slap came, harsher than the first, that made him tense his whole body by the pleasure it meant.

“I've asked you if you like this” Yibo said it again, being ruder and ruder with his hips.

“I love it... Bo-di is so skilled, his technique is amazing...” he praised him, knowing that would just drive him crazy, going wilder and wilder.

“Maybe you doubted it?” he increased the speed to hell for three seconds, hearing his confused shouts.

“No! Bo-di is so capable! Please!” then, he reduced it to normal, needing to gasp too because if he didn’t have enough control, he would have ended several times already.

“Zhan-ge, come here...” his hands helped him to kneel, leaning his back against his torso and making him sit completely over him. Xiao Zhan whined, gripping his two forearms tightly, but not raising his butt even a single millimeter.

“Bo-di, be proud of it, it feels incredible inside... It reaches... So far...” he gasped erotically, provoking a wave of heat into Yibo, who didn’t doubt of starting moving like that. However, Xiao Zhan placed a hand over his thigh. “Stop... Put more lube” he asked because it got a bit dry already. Yibo didn’t hesitate and immediately added it. Xiao Zhan took advantage of that brief break to lean his head over his shoulder for sighing with his closed eyes. Indeed, that was something totally different of anything in that world.

“Zhan-ge...” he whispered beside his ear when his hips returned to work. “How do you want it?” he did it very slowly, breathing beside his ear as his two arms embraced him tightly so he wouldn't escape. In the other hand, Xiao Zhan grabbed his thighs.

“Faster...” he whined, not being that enough after having tasted how much Yibo could offer to him. Then, as he had asked, his friend increased just a bit the speed.

“Like this?” he bit his earlobe, hearing how his whines were louder by frustration.

“No, faster...” his fingers scratched slightly his thighs.

“Like this, then...” he just moved a bit faster, but he was perfectly aware it wasn't even close to what Xiao Zhan desired.

“No! Harder, Yibo! Just harder- Ah!” when he got the expected reaction, his hips became restless, breaking him inside.

“Zhan-ge... Zhan-ge is so greedy too...” Yibo gasped sucking his neck very softly, but his thrusts hitting exactly in the spot.

“I want more... Bo-di, gimme more...” he complained, feeling right in the edge, but being unable to fall. Yibo understood he was getting impatient and saw how one of his hands went to touch himself. He wasn't going to allow that, though. The younger man trapped both hands behind his back, grabbing his wrists tightly with just one of his hands as they were big enough.

“What are you doing?” Yibo scolded him biting his shoulder.

“Stop this! My hands! Let me go...!” Xiao Zhan fought weakly to get them back, but it was impossible because when he was about to release himself, Yibo thrust harder and he lost all the strength.

“Zhan-ge, there's only one way to set yourself free... You already know it...” Yibo played with him all he wanted, being sure Xiao Zhan wouldn’t forget that easily. He wanted that if one day Xiao Zhan would have sex with someone else, he would compare and realize no one was better than him, that no one could do such things to him, that no one was able to turn him on like that, to make him shout so loud and lose his mind that wild. Yibo needed him to become addicted.

“Bo-di... It's hitting so inside of me... I want it deeper... I wish you'd not wear a condom so you could fill me so badly...” Xiao Zhan started to say because that was the only way to free himself. However, Yibo felt how tense he got since his words came out. His plan was working. “You move so well... No one has ever fucked me like you... It's amazing... I need more... Gimme more... Ah... Bo-di... Ah...” the more he said, the more tense he got until the body he was holding started to shiver. “Bo-di... Come inside of me... Break me... I love this... I love- Ah!” suddenly, that man arched his back violently, whinning so loud probably they were being heard from outside. Yibo just used all the strength left to move as harsh and deep as possible, moaning lowly by the tension around him. In the meantime, he released his hands and Xiao Zhan lay down again still moaning so loud because Yibo hadn't stopped moving.

“Zhan-ge! Fuck!” he saw how a hand scratched the headboard badly as his whines were insane when all he had bursted violently accompanied by two last thrusts.

All left in that bed was a naked man that remained with his face on the pillow. Yibo had already stood up to clean himself, trying to recover from that amazing session of sex he thought he would never get. He went for a bottle of water to the living room, opening the same small fridge as in Xiao Zhan's room. He was very thirsty, his throat as dry as possible after gasping for so long. Then, he came back, going to offer water to his friend, finding such a person grabbing the clothes from the floor.

“Where are you going?” Yibo asked frowning and Xiao Zhan barely let all the clothes drop by the scare.

“It's pretty late so I should just go to sleep” that man looked away, not really wanting to say he was leaving after sex. And Yibo understood it perfectly.

“Have some water first” his hand approached the bottle to him. It remained like that a few seconds before Xiao Zhan took it to drink plenty of it.

“Thanks...” his voice was full of shame as his body started to recover all the clothes that flew off.

“Xiao Zhan” suddenly, Yibo called him like that, shocking the hell out of him as long as he had never actually called him like that. It was when their eyes met. “Tell me at least what this night meant” his voice sounded soft, neither angry or bothered.

“I...” Xiao Zhan shook his head weakly, trying to deny what it actually was.

“If you want sex without ties, it's fine” he nodded, his cold aura coming back. “I'm not gonna ask you for more” that made Xiao Zhan frown, finding the fact he was accepting just random sexual meetings between them pretty painful when he was totally sure Yibo had a crush on him.

“Is that what you want? Sex without ties?” he asked, doing a step forwards, facing him and his behaviour that only his opinion mattered.

“I don't mind the way. Just being with you...” he sighed. “It's enough” he confessed, not really hiding his true colours because he was noticing Xiao Zhan had seen through him too much.

“Maybe...” that word was spoken while approaching Yibo. “I think the same” his gaze pierced those shocked pupils that stared at him without blinking. Maybe, he wasn't in love yet. Maybe, everything had been the heat of the moment. However, Xiao Zhan wasn't going to deny that when Yibo was with him, his world seemed a bit brighter and better. Smiles were unstoppable and living became wonderful. “Good night, Yibo” his commissures tried to show a weak smile as his fingers caressed his cheek gently.

“Good night, Zhan-ge” his expression was serene, accepting that as a really good start, but letting him go away. He didn’t know if that was the right thing to choose, if Xiao Zhan was going to come back one day, only time would tell. In the meantime, he decided to behave as always, playing around and chasing him because after all, he had the hope Xiao Zhan would look at him in the same way as he did everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹:: here Yibo did a pun as "little Bo" in Chinese is 小博 (Xiǎo Bó) so he said "little Zhan" too that in chinese is 小战 (Xiǎo Zhàn). Sorry for the bad pun.
> 
> \------
> 
> Also, Happy New Year! Even if barely January went by, I'm back to write after a long break as I was really busy in RL. Wait for more here, I'll end the ongoing fic soon and I have new ideas for future~ For now, I hope you enjoyed this ♥.


End file.
